darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Happy Caption nominations
Category:Darthipedia Caption of the Week is another attempt to liven up Darthipedia's main page. You can nominate an image with a caption on this page, and if it is successful it will go on the main page for a week. See also: archive. Rules Guidelines #Either the image or the caption (though not necessarily both) must be relevant to Star Wars in some way, shape or form. #Images must comply with the Image Guidelines and image policy #Images can be customized or completely made from scratch, but do not have to be. #The image should not be much larger than 250px. 300 is too large and will go over the right-hand column border on the main page. #After a week's voting, if a nomination has a positive amount of votes, it can go on the queue. #Votes opposing on the basis of vulgarity or other irrelevant objections will be stricken. #Captions can be taken from other locations once the authors are a credited. To nominate an image, please enter the following: Insert descriptive title here (+/-) CAPTION Support Oppose Comments/snide remarks Nominations Jesus Jinn Wow, Qui-Gon has really let himself go with this wise-man chic. Support #--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:32, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #Heresy /can/ be funny! The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 02:34, 30 July 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #:It's Christian approved, ok, not really. I approve though. Andftw18 02:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose :#Blech, blasphemy. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Struck under rule #8 Jesus will forgive Woody. Comments/slanderous remarks The Man With the Airsoft Gun New Republic Intelligence recently picked up their newest recruit from some obscure, backwater dirtball. He's been tasked with undercover operations and "wet work". Support #In before the madclaw.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:39, 2 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 12:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) # #'YOUR TO GOD DAMN OLD FOR THIS CIA SHIT.'.. Meh, whatever. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 04:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) #Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:22, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #Goodwood ftw :P ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #:Support. Andftw18 02:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--Jack Phoenix (Contact) 12:17, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks *Came up with a refinement, sorry folks.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:51, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Biracial Vader What most people don't know is that Vader is Latino. Support #Sí. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 19:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) #James Earl Jones = Latin? :O ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #No. Yo soy tu padre. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 13:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks Hot Twi'lek cop strikes back How come cops don't look like this were I live? Support #Too true. This nom is for claw :P''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 00:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Indeed. The Almighty Ninja ''Talk'' 01:03, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 13:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' :Sorry mate, but as that image is currently on the front page already, per Rule #4.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Per Woody. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 02:51, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :Per Woody and Grocery. Andftw18 02:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) *Ah, but Woody, three Ahsoka captions with the same picture were on the main page three times. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 03:01, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Comments/snide remarks #Rule 4 does not apply for orange chicks, and for anything else for that matter but especially for orange chicks since we never actually enforced it. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 03:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Ah Woody, we all know you hate Ahsoka or any other orange chicks :) [[User:JangFett|''JangyFett]] (Complain in here) 03:33, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Power You don't know the power of the Tabasco Side! Support #Much funnier, IMHO.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 02:43, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Meh. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 02:47, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #:What Goodwood said. Andftw18 02:57, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 13:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Oppose Comments/slanderous remarks #WOODY! If GB's Vader caption will be going on the main page, and soon this one, this contradicts my caption and your "Rule 4" remark. Gotta think man. ''JangyFett'' (Complain in here) 03:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Even Darth Azula Gets Drunk Yezzz, officer, I'm fine! Now, don't make me zap you! Ugh-guh. Support #Someone loaded up on scotch. Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 03:07, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Hehe, now this one I like.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 03:23, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--'Darth tom' Message me 13:55, 5 August 2009 (UTC) '''Oppose' Comments/snide remarks TITS OR GTFO TITS GIMME SOME TITS! TITS #'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 13:35, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #—''Signed in the dastardly name of '' 'Supergeeky1' ''by Derek J. Reda, without permission #My picture! -MerculesKicker of Ass, Leaver of Footprint on aforementioned ass 13:54, 5 August 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Hunterj|'General Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's bridge']]| 13:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #--''Darth tom'' Message me 13:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #LOL! Grocery Enter my Grocery Store...OR I'LL DESTROY YOUR PLANET!! 15:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) #Ha ha... Mandalorians don't like tits Enochf 16:54, 14 August 2009 (UTC) GTFO Sing a song When I was just, a little boy, I said to my mother... Will I be pretty? Will I be rich? Here's what she said to me. Que Sera, Sera. Whatever you'll be, you'll be. The future's not ours to see. Que Sera, Sera. --''Darth tom'' Message me 13:58, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Star Wars: Reloaded Surprised to see me, Mr. Anderson? He is the One #From my Happy Caption page on Wookiepedia.--[[User:Goodwood|''Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 08:16, 13 August 2009 (UTC) #One or Wan? Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 11:34, 13 August 2009 (UTC) '''Just another meatbag' Statements/machine lies The Force The all new The Force action figure, now with kung-fu grip. I feel a great disturbance in the force #Found this pic on Icanhasforce.com Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 16:13, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #You think that's cool, wait 'til you see the limited edition action figure Enochf 16:18, 14 August 2009 (UTC) #I feel so gypped...--[[User:Goodwood|Goodwood]] [[User talk:Goodwood|''Wit and Weirdo Extraordinaire]] 16:37, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Don't try to frighten us with your sorcerer's ways Comments